


Breathe

by Terezilover222



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Breathe-In The Heights, Drabble, F/M, Huntress Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Skylark found an old friend from times almost forgotten when on an adventure. What should happen between them, love? Friendship? Disaster?





	1. Prologue

Noel slipped out of her bedroom window. She was raised in the Port Puerto bay, but the smell of fish and shells has been killing her 10 year old nose. Her pigtales bounced in their frizzy mess, not to say she didn't like water, it was annoying to have humid air with curly hair. With a oak bow strapped on her back she dashed to the palace to see 'big sister'. 

"Captain!" She whispered as loud as a whisper could be. A head poked out of the large window, a girl about 9 years older than her smiled down at her. "Comin' down now Private!" She softly said back, the mane of brown hair slipping back into the window. Silent footsteps slipped out into the night from a large arch-way. Noel jumped and embraced the older girl. "Ready?" 'Captain' asked quietly. Noel nodded, running along side her Captain. "Hey i found a strange dessert area, wanna go look?" The Captain slowed down to a walk as they walked through large frogs and a sleeping Bull. Noel nodded, letting out a confident 'hmpf' to assure her older leader knew she was all for it. 

The Captain grinned and made her way across a bridge, "My brother said it leads to a magical place called Al Maajik or something, but he said the monsters where too dangerous for me to go there alone, but hey, you're with me." Adrenaline began to pump in Noel's veins as she saw some red sand appear from a valley opening. "Let's go!" Captain dashed forward. Noel followed in toe, her pig-tales beginning to wobble from wind hitting her body. Soon they where crossing bridges when suddenly a Coyote like creature leaped at Captain, just missing her. Noel realized there were a small pack of these things along the path.

With a few quick swings of her sword the Captain had slain them with a few helpful shots from Noel's Orca themed bow. "Hey that wasn't to hard!" Captain gloated, but before she could turn back to the path a one horned goat suddenly rammed into her, sending her skidding to Noel's feet. "Captian!" Noel cried, her head turned back to the goat, raising her bow with determination in her eyes. "Step back!" She shouted, attempting to scare the monster off, "P-pri..ate..n-no...Ru..run." The Captain lifted a weak hand to grab Noel's ankle causing her to jump and release a arrow. It grazed the goat's fur barely, it bleated and shoved it's large horn into the middle of Noel's flat chest, causing her to slide far from the Captains reach. 

She curled in pain, trying to catch her breath. The goat creature began to stalk towards Noel. She looked up, warm brown eyes filled with fear and tears. The beast reared back to slam and finish the child off. But before it landed it's blow, a black and purple hand grabbed it, throwing it off the side of the platform. As shock and lack of energy found Noel, she barely made out a form of a young man around her age, and knights dressed in black and red amour. 

 

When Noel came too, she found she was on a mound of pillows, bandages rapped around her torso and left hand. She shot up, instantly regretting the motion when soreness racked her chest, every breath make her feel like a rock was placed on her. She looked around with an eye closed and teeth gritting. Her eyes landed on her Captains form, she was peacefully resting on silk pillows. Her wounds patched just like her own. With a scared glance she looked outside, it was already morning, surely she'd be dead if she was brought back to her home. 

"You're awake." A boy spoke from behind Noel, her body twisted to see a purple haired boy with his hand out to help Noel up. She looked between the boy and his outreached hand. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Prince Damien!" He tilted his head as he smiled at Noel who took his hand. "Noel, Noel Frelance." Noel shyly replied as he pulled the girl up. "You where dressed in pirate costumes, Mother was worried you where here to steal our gold from us, is that true?" Noel shook her head, holding her hand the young man touched with her other hand gently. 

"No, we're sailors more than anything, that's my Captain! Captain Olive as i call her." Noel smiled as she stuck a pose. A woman with a pointed nose strutted into the room. "Good, otherwise we would have had to execute you." "Moooom" Damien whined, "You always do this when I try to make friends...Jeez..." Noel frowned slightly, so he didn't have a better family than she did. "Where are you too from." The woman, presumably the Queen of this land, asked. "Port Puerto, M'lady." Noel bowed a bit, trying to remember the etiquette for greeting Royals. The queen seemed pleased with the child's motion of gratitude, "Hm, your parents raised you well." Noel flinched, thankfully her face was pointed downward and her bangs where blocking her eyes because sadness and disappointment ran through her expression, but quickly she smiled and straightened herself, thanking the lady. 

"Oi, Private, come give ya Captain an arm!" Noel jumped and bowed once more before running to her Captain's side. She looped the Captains arm around her shoulder and lifted with her legs, the woman groaned in pain. She looked up and noticed the queen. "M'lady, I'm sorry for our inconvenience, we will leave as soon as possible." The queen nodded sharply, "It's fine, we'll give you a few healing herbs and a camel to send you on your way."

Damien seemed to be impatiently waiting for something, and as soon as his mother was out of the room he dashed over to the two, helping Noel carry the older girl. "Let me help you two down to your ride..." He softly smiled to Noel, her cheeks felt warm, what on earth. Why, was she getting sick??? What ever, she just needed to get her Captain home. Soon they where on a camel, and the prince handed the Captain some rolled leaved drenched in dried chocolate. She bit into it. "Healing herb but with chocolate...interesting.." She whispered out, energy returning to her. Noel turned to Damien, "Damien. Thank you..." She hugged the boy, he chuckled and hugged back. "No problem, Noel of Port Puerto." He patted her shoulder when she pulled away. 

Before she could get on her way she rummaged through her bag quickly and pulled out a durable shell that was painted to look like a bay in her home town. She softly smiled as she handed it to him. "So you don't forget how kind you can be to people, I know people personally who have forgotten kindness because they're older. Please. Don't forget it. Remember us!" Damien felt the shell's smooth inside. He stuffed it into his cloak, "Is this where you live Noel?" Noel frowned, "I'm afraid not anymore. I am heading to the East to escape my home. Please, if anyone asks of me. Say I perished." Noel leaped on behind her Captain who now strongly held the reigns to their steed. 

"Goodbye Noel, Captain Olive." Damien nodded at the two, Olivia nodded to the boy before kicking the camel in the side slightly, making it bolt forward. 

 

Soon the duo came to the bridge to Port Puerto when instead of going to the bridge, the captain drove the animal East, "Captain what are you doing?" "I'm bringing you to the eastern kingdom, Castele. That is now your new home, remember to send letters. And your new name is Skylark, never tell anyone your name until i tell you your parents have perished. I shall send you gifts from the Port to let your life be easier." Noel's eyes teared up, "Thank you..." She clung to her Captains body gently. Careful not to harm her. Soon they came to a small forest walkway, "through there, you'll find a new home, now go." Noel slid off the Camel, taking in her Captains form once more before heading into her new home town. "Be strong Private Frelance!" The Captain shouted as she speed off back to her home. Noel turned to the archway and began walking in. Hoping to find safety.


	2. Breathe - Chapter 1 - Sneak peak

The sharp smell of alchemist concoctions hit Sky as soon as she opened the libraries doors. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she watched a young man run by with a wiggling tail in his hands. With quick strides she grabbed a book off a shelf, checked the label and shoved it into her bag. It had been 5 years sense she last saw her Captain, five years sense she was dropped here. And five years sense she'd been saved. She tossed the librarian 50 dosh before skipping out the door. As she exited a voice called out for her. "Sky! Come on, it's time to go hunt in Al Maajik!" Fern, Skylars mentor, called out from the end of the road near the arch to the south gate. Skylar frowned, but nodded. 

 

She quickly made her way to her superiors side, Lucky barked joyfully from behind Fern, making Skylar jump slightly. The feeling of fur moving became apparent when Skylars cat leaped down, his name was Sun. He was a blue stripped cat from Port Puerto that her old Captain sent her a few months after living in Castele. The stripped tomcat purred as is leaped onto Luckies back, lying down on the dogs back and falling back asleep. This made Fern chuckle, "Strange how well they get along..." Skylar nodded. "Anyway, before we leave i need to...Get ready."


End file.
